


Magic Shop Wonders

by HangedMan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, School Life, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangedMan/pseuds/HangedMan
Summary: Dance with me in the galaxy and earth. Take my hands and waltz.As the VHS dance creeps close, Mal the apprentice didn’t expect a twist of fate to bring her Asra’s roommate, Julian.This is a Modern AU.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based off something my mind decided to create for some reason. It might or might not be good, but I’ve given it my shot at this.

I awaken from my slumber to the scent of jasmine and lavender, to the sound of Pepi's meows and the chirping of the sparrows outside. It's Sunday, I have to work today.

"Rise and shine, Mal!"

Portia's voice booms through the place, I just get up and yawn. My name is Mal,18, I'm a senior in VHS along with my friends and best friend. I mostly lived on my own all 3 years of high school, shocker. I've been okay with it, but now I have my roommates, Portia and Nadia. Everyday seems interesting than the last with these gals with me. Portia is my junior,17, her cat Pepi and her "dramatic nerd in a 6'4 body" brother Ilya live here. Well, he doesn't, since it's separated by gender. Again, shocker.

Nadia is a senior like me,18, she is the one that has a schedule for everything, like who cooks at what time and who goes who to work first or last. Time is money for her and we have to respect her at all costs, she's a good leader and listener, that's why she and Portia are very close.

"Ah, good morning, I'd expect someone to be awake a little early by 5 minutes."

Nadia says in a teasing tone as she was drinking her hibiscus tea tea with a hint of honey while reading a flyer about the upcoming dance. It's the most expected even of the year for us seniors ready to leave, so I'm pretty sure everyone was excited about it. Suddenly my phone vibrated and looked at the screen, it's Asra. I pick up.

"What's up, magic nerd?"

"That hurts a bit, Mal" Asra laughed and I laughed with him. Asra,18, my best friends since I can remember. He's always off doing his things, but he never failed any class whatsoever, which was already weird. He's been there for me and I pay him back by working in his magical store, reading his tarot deck cards to customers or organizing the ingredients.

"Yo Asra, who's that in the phone?" Someone in the background asks.

"Mal, get dressed already!"

"So rude to me!"

"You wish, get dressed or I'll call Mazelinka here to hit you with the spoon"

"Okay, I'm going!" The person left.

"Who was that?"

"That was Julian, he isn't dressed yet and he was literally wearing only boxers!"

"I wouldn't mind that view" I whispered to myself lowly.

"What?"

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Okay? Anyways, I'll meet you at the shop at 12 PM"

"Got it, bye Asra!"

"Good bye, Mal" he hangs up. 

I took a shower, dressed up nice for work and ate as well, I took extra food for later. I say my goodbyes to the girls and go to the shop "Magic Cauldron", a place where people like us get our supplies to make what we must. As I enter, the scent of rosemary and potions filled my nostrils, it never gets old. I had dusted a bit after turning the lights on, flipping the sign to "open", and now waiting for Asra to come. Since I came a few minutes early, I just sat in the old birch stool behind the glass counter. The door swings open and Faust comes in, after her long rest that is.

"Hey there, Faust!"

"Hi, Mal!" Faust smiles and hugs me, she smelled like grass. Faust was in her burrow, sleeping the months away while rarely waking up to feed.

Faust goes to her usual spot and stays there, Asra comes in later with some coffee and we just chat a little before starting work. The day was slow, but it was okay for us as it'll be less stressful.

"I'll be back, Mal, I'm taking Faust with me" Asra had his hat on and scarf, holding Faust's hand.

"Okay, be careful out there!" I exclaimed and they left. More minutes passed and the door opened. A dark figure entered, a tired look on their face and black coffee in their hands. They wore a light coat over a black, sleeveless shirt with a crow head on it in white. Black skinny jeans and some knee-high boots.

"Hey, have you seen Asra?" They ask and sip the coffee. I think I know him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has arrived, here you go!

"Hey, have you seen Asra?" They ask as they sipped their coffee. I think I know him.  
"Are you perhaps his roommate, Julian?" My question throws him off guard and he chuckled.  
"Was it my demeanor, or perhaps that I look very pale?"  
"Asra told me about you, apparently you're dramatic"  
"Me?! Dramatic?! Why, I'm merely expressing myself strongly!"  
He gives me a smirk, I think I'm a little turned on by it and that's weird.  
"You missed him, do you need anything?"  
"W-well since I'm here, let's get to know each other~" Julian purrs.  
"Okay? So tell me a bit about yourself, Julian" I paw attention and ready myself to hear what he has to say.  
"Well, I cannot remember much from my past aside from Nevivon, Portia, and Mazelinka who I visit sometimes. Portia and I were taken in when our parents died of disease, they sent us to our Nana who lived in the countryside. We grew up there and when Nana died, I took care of Portia until we came here." Julian seemed sad for a second and just sighs.  
"It's in the past now, let's move on before we cry. Mal, now you tell me a little about you~" he sounded intrigued about wanting to know about me.  
"As much as I can remember, I was born Kirvine and was raised as an orphan. Although I worked, one of the workers took me in and lived with her for a while until I was 16, she entered me into VHS and now I live alone on campus grounds until I graduate. Although Asra helped me a lot during my younger years when starting, I repay him by working in the shop. Not so interesting from yours, but it's something." I tell and when I look at him, he was flustered for a second and seemed to not pay attention.

"Are you paying attention?"  
"What? Oh-! Sorry, I was lost in your brown eyes." Julian says to himself and his face was still burning red.  
"That was cheesy, but pretty smooth. Anyways, if you're looking for anything, go get it as I'm going on break."  
"Well since I couldn't find him, I might as well take you for a walk."  
"Nice try, but you might have to charm me first~" I wink and see him off, 

The last thing I hear was a soft chuckle and I almost fell over while holding my box of food, I haven't even told him my name but he probably read the name tag I had on. Truly a mysterious man, I am mystified.

 

**Julian’s POV**

I left the shop, my heart flutters fast and hard, I can't believe I felt that way, I wanted to cry really. My mind screams no, but my body says yes. Love at first sight is something I didn't believe in, until I've met her, I'm blinded and haunted by her brown eyes. If I only could....I would have lost control and took her where she stood. I am one hopeless romantic.


End file.
